Positive
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - ¡no es estúpida!- - ¡claro que si!, ¡ya me canse de escucharla a todas horas!, ¡positivo, positivo, positivo, lo único que tiene de positivo es el nombre por lo demás, es tan depresiva como el rugido del león de Ryoga!-


"Positive"

Ni la serie, ni los personajes me pertenece, y esto esta hecho sn fines lucrativos.

-.-.-

Eran vacaciones de verano, el calor estaba por todos lados, y Akane sentada al borde de la duela cercana al comedor observaba el estanque, algún mosquito sobre el agua, y más que nada el tiempo pasar, a un lado de la chica, una grabadora reproducía un casete viejo de una idol de los 80's.

El casete termino su primera emisión del día y la muchacha alargo la mano para que la grabadora rebobinara hasta el comienzo, donde la primera canción y su favorita, sonaría de nuevo, después de eso probablemente dejaría pasar una o dos canciones y regresaría, otra vez, a esa canción que tanto le gustaba.

La música sonó y sus ligeros tarareos, se vieron interrumpidos por su cara de molestia al sentir como una vez más, la comezón se adueñaba de su chamorro, dicha comezón no podía ser resuelta, y gracias al calor de la época se producía con frecuencia... ¡la escayola la estaba matando!; para tratar de olvidar la picazón comenzó a cantar en voz baja en vez de volver a tararear.

" Onegai dare ka itte (por favor que alguien me diga)

kimi wa daijoubu dakara to (que estarás bien)

shiawase ni nareru kachi (porque si tú eres feliz)

juubun motte iru kara ne" (es suficiente)

.-.-.

Ranma había estado entrenando en el dojo después de haber dejado a su prometida sentada en la duela, de eso había pasado más de una hora y su estomago ya estaba reclamando atención. Decidió dejar el ejercicio por el momento, tomo la toalla del suelo y se dirigió a la salida, al abrir la puerta corrediza pudo percibir ligeramente las notas musicales que provenían de la casa.

\- ¿en serio?... ¿de nuevo esta escuchando esa cosa?- rodó los ojos y siguió su camino a la casa

.-.-.

\- en verdad Akane ¿cuando dejaras de oír esa cosa?, ni siquiera es buena- Ranma se paró detrás de Akane, ella bufó un poco, no era la primera vez que Ranma se quejaba de su música

\- no es tú asunto- contento sin más, y regresando su vista a la nada tarareo, no fuera a ser que aquel bobo le diera por burlarse de su voz

\- es mi asunto si puedo escuchar esa música tan ridícula- él se dejo caer a su lado mientras seguía secándose el sudor del cuello

\- ¡las canciones de Miho no son ridículas!- ella le enfrentó con el seño fruncido- por que mejor no vas a ducharte, que buena falta te hace- soltó con un toque de gracia y arrugando un poco la nariz, como si Ranma oliera mal

\- si serás grosera... para tu información alguien como yo, incluso si oliera mal, que no es el caso, soy tan irresistible que no importaría-

\- pues mala suerte que sea yo quien te esta oliendo, porque yo no te encuentro irresistible...- respondió sin mirarle, ante dicha aclaración él entrecerró los ojos molesto y se levantó

\- bueno... a mi el mal olor se me quita, a ti los gustos musicales se te dan igual de bien que la cocina-

-¡¿qué dijiste?!- Ranma esquivó el mazo volador y sonrió socarronamente

\- Akane no seas tan ogro- ella resopló y volvió a mirar a la nada

\- pensé que en estos días estabas más amable-

\- ¡¿y eso que significa?!, ¡casi he sido tú esclavo!-

\- ¡pues nadie te lo pidió!-

\- ¡tú si que eres malagradecida!- y diciendo eso, se marcho hacía la ducha

.-.-.

Ranma estaba ya dentro de la bañera, y al parecer Akane había subido el volumen de la grabadora y claramente oía la canción que a la chica Tendo tanto le encantaba, se preguntaba porque, era una canción muy tonta.

Sacó todo el aire en sus pulmones, y repasó la conversación con Akane, esas ultimas frases si que le habían molestado.

Punto número uno, no era su esclavo, Akane nunca le impondría algo así, solo le ayudaba en todo lo que ella le permitía, pero si fuere el caso el aceptaría, porque... él era el culpable de su lesión.

Punto número dos, no, ella no se lo había pedido, pero, era volver a lo mismo, ella era su responsabilidad.

Y punto número tres, ella no era una malagradecida, en realidad tenía derecho a estar enojada, porque volviendo a la cuestión, él era culpable, tenía que redimirse de alguna manera.

.-.-.

Akane se había olvidado de si a Ranma le gustaba la canción o no, si le gustaba u odiaba su voz, ahora cantaba como si estuviera en el karaoke.

De pronto a su mente vinieron recuerdos de los días pasados... El como ella y Ranma habían peleado por una comida que ella hubiese cocinado, fue una gran pelea, no se dirigieron palabra luego de eso, la cosa empeoro cuando, al ella querer hacer las paces fue a entregarle el almuerzo que él había olvidado y lo encontró besando a Ukyo con todas las letras.

Los siguientes días a eso no se hablaron, él quiso explicarle las cosas, pero Akane no quiso escucharlo, lo ignoro olímpicamente, sumida en sus pensamientos sobre lo que debería hacer, en realidad parecía más pensativa que molesta y eso era raro para la familia... un grado más de dificultad fue agregado, cuando sus padres hicieron sus insinuaciones usuales de boda.

Y si se piensa que eso fue lo peor, pues no, días después Ryoga apareció, de alguna forma se enteró que Ranma le había hecho "algo" a Akane, se fue sobre Ranma como maniático tratando de golpearlo, y en medio de la pelea, y con dos humores a tope, envueltos en una pared de humo, se lanzaron ataques, que por una catastrófica coincidencia terminaron sobre Akane mandándola por los aires. Puede que fuera el ataque, el vuelo o la caída, pero termino con una fractura de tibia, y aunque en realidad no había sido algo demasiado grave, Soun se volvió un océano de lagrimas sin cordura, y Ranma y Ryoga querían cometer sepuku de pura culpabilidad.

Akane se dio cuenta que ya no estaba cantando y que ya iba varias canciones adelante, puso "stop", regresó la cinta, y la grabadora volvió a tocar "Positive".

.-.-.

\- ¡Hola! ¿hay alguien en casa? ¿Akane?-

\- ¡Aquí estoy Kasumi!- grito Akane desde su posición

\- ¿como te encuentras hermana?- dijo entrando en el comedor.

\- bien, ya sabes, solo algo inútil, pero bien-

\- aun pienso que debiste permanecer más días en la clínica-

\- yo creo que una semana es más que suficiente, además ahora han tenido días ocupados ¿no?-

\- un poco- Kasumi sonrió- Tofu te manda saludos, por cierto ¿donde están todos?-

\- Ranma en la ducha, papá y el tío Genma con el maestro, con eso de que volvieron a hacer a papá representante de vecindario Haposai esta aprovechando la "oportunidad"-

\- ¡Oh! ese maestro, espero que no les cause muchos problemas-

\- creo que papá renunciará más pronto que la última vez-

\- espero que no... pobre de nuestro padre y del tío Genma también- Akane elevó sus hombros restándole importancia

\- Nabiki llegará tarde, salió con sus amigas de la universidad-

\- ya veo... bueno iré a prepararles la comida, seguro todos estarán hambrientos- dijo con una sonrisa levantándose de la duela donde se había sentado junto a Akane - por cierto Akane... me he dado cuanta que esa canción te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?- la chica solo asistió con la cabeza, Kasumi creyó ver un toque de melancolía y tristeza en ella antes de retirarse a la cocina

.-.-.

Ranma bajo las escaleras, Akane aun estaba sentada donde mismo y podía oír a Kasumi moviéndose en la cocina.

\- ¿Ranma eres tú?-

\- Si Kasumi-

\- Puedes ayudar a Akane a llegar a la mesa, ya voy a llevarles la comida-

\- esta bien- Ranma avanzó hacía el comedor

\- déjalo... yo puedo hacerlo sola- soltó Akane como signo de haber escuchado a su hermana - no te molestes- ella se levanto apoyándose de la duela, logro levantarse sobre el suelo del jardín, ahora la cosa era subir a la casa, pero antes de que encontrara una solución, sintió como Ranma la cargaba y la llevaba hasta la mesa.

\- eres una cabeza dura- ella dio un suspiro cansado pero no replico, Ranma agradeció que la chica ahora estuviera lejos del aparato, así no podía volver a poner esa ridícula canción, luego de acomodarla se sentó a su lado, ocupando su lugar usual en la mesa.

Kasumi ingreso a la habitación llevaba la arrocera consigo, salió de nuevo y regreso con el resto de la comida, sirvió la porción de dos personas y se levanto de su lugar.

\- Ranma te pido de favor que después de la comida, recojas un poco, ¿de acuerdo?-

\- pero Kasumi, ¿no te quedaras hoy a comer?- dijo la menor al ver como se levantaba, y alistaba sus cosas para retirarse

\- no, hoy necesito regresar con Tofu pronto, como tú lo dijiste Akane han sido unos días ocupados en la clínica, y mi deber es ayudar a mi esposo-

\- claro, lo entiendo...- asistió Akane

\- déjalo en mis manos Kasumi, suerte en el hospital-

\- gracias Ranma, cuida de Akane hasta que lleguen los demás ¿si?, el resto de la comida esta en la cocina, ¡nos vemos!- y con eso partió del dojo Tendo.

Ranma y Akane se hundieron en el mutismo y a al fondo las canciones del casete seguían sonando.

Ranma se planteo que a raíz del accidente de Akane, habían vuelto a hablar y a convivir, pero no por eso las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad, su prometida parecía que casi todo el tiempo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos o en esa estúpida canción que irónicamente de positiva solo tenía el título, o eso le parecía a él.

Tal vez ahora era el momento apropiado para tratar de entablar una conversación, pero sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado y ya no había música de fondo, además Akane había terminado su comida, y parecía perdida en si misma nuevamente, eso por alguna razón lo hizo acobardarse y siguió comiendo su segundo plato.

\- oye... Ranma...- él en seguida volteó a verla, ella aun miraba su plato

\- ¿qué pasa?-

\- mmm... yo bueno...-

\- si necesitas algo, solo dilo- dijo él ya casi levantándose de su lugar

\- no, no es eso... es solo... que yo he estado pensando...-

\- ¿qué cosa?- dijo el con interés

\- nuestros padres han estado hablando últimamente sobre intentar otra boda... yo solo... creo...-

\- crees...- la incito a seguir

\- no se si sea bueno... ya sabes seguirles la corriente... es decir... si tú estas interesado en... en... - ella dudo un poco antes de continuar- en Ukyo creo que deberías luchar por lo quieres- por fin ella subió la mirada buscando la suya

\- mira Akane, no es lo que piensas, lo que viste no es lo que parece-

\- no necesitas darme explicaciones- dijo con enfado, ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de enfrentar abiertamente las cosas y el muy bobo se acobardaba como siempre, cuando había sido más que obvio que aquel beso había sido consentido. Akane dio un salto con impulsividad para ponerse de pie y de salto en salto, llegó hasta la grabadora.

\- ¡oye! ¡escucha, las cosas no son así!- parecía que la chica nuevamente iba a ignorarlo... "Positive" volvió a sonar en el comedor, Ranma perdió la paciencia.

\- ¡¿quieres dejar eso por un momento y tener la decencia de escucharme?!... ¡Akane!- su grito no causo ninguna reacción en la receptora - ¡¿qué demonios le ves de bueno a esa estúpida canción?-

\- ¡no es estúpida!-

\- ¡claro que si!, ¡ya me canse de escucharla a todas horas!, ¡positivo, positivo, positivo, lo único que tiene de positivo es el nombre por lo demás, es tan depresiva como el rugido del león de Ryoga!-

\- ¡tú no lo entiendes porque eres un insensible!-

\- ¡es una boberia de canción!- gritó él, era más que obvio que el tema se les había ido de la manos, Ranma incuso se levantó a hacerle frente.

\- ¡tú que vas a saber, apuesto que ni siquiera la letra entiendes!-

\- ¡por favor!...- dijo con ironía- ¿qué clase de idiota haría algo así?- pregunto refiriéndose al tema de la canción

\- ¡alguien enamorado!, ¡¿o es que acaso tú serías tan cruel como para atar a esa persona importante a ti aunque no sienta lo mismo?!- contestó Akane pensando en la posición que ella misma adoptaría en la situación con respecto a Ranma y Ukyo... eso mismo era lo que había meditado durante esos días, más allá de estar enojada, por eso se sentía identificada con aquella melodía.

\- ¡pues no!- grito Ranma fuerte, ya vería esa niña- ¡no, no y no!, ¡solo un verdadero imbécil se sacrificaría de una forma tan estúpida!, ¡solo un cobarde se daría por vencido!-

\- ¡¿qué no lo entiendes?!, ¡te estoy dando una oportunidad para que seas feliz!- dijo ella dejando salir lo que su corazón ocultaba, pero él lo interpreto en sentido contrario

\- ¡pues entonces te aguantas!, ¡yo no soy como en la idiota canción!, !tú eres mi prometida, y si te enamoras de alguien más pues te olvidas de él y te enamoras de mi, yo no voy a dejarte ir por una estupidez como esa, sobre mi cadáver! ¡yo no voy a conformarme con verte con otro imbécil! ¡tú vas a ser mi esposa! ¡¿me entendiste?!- Akane quedo en shock, además Ranma se había acercado a gritarle y estaba "invadiendo" su espacio "personal". Él por su lado no noto eso de lo enojado que estaba y hasta respiraba agitadamente.

\- yo... me refería a ti... que tú y Ukyo... pudieran... bueno... dejarte libre- termino susurrando. Entonces Ranma entendió que se le había ido la lengua. Ambos se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro completamente rojos, en realidad se habían declarado de manera indirecta.

\- A... Aka... Akaneee...- pero como todo en sus vidas... siempre hay una interrupción

\- Buenas tardes- dijo Soun

\- buaa buaa- saludó el panda, los dos hombres llegaban de buen humor, signo inequívoco de haberse desecho del maestro por lo menos por el momento.

\- vaya Saotome ¿ya notó ese olor?, seguro mi pequeña Kasumi ya hizo la comida- mencionó entrando en el comedor- Hola chicos ¿donde esta Kasumi?-

\- ella se fue, había trabajo en el hospital- dijo Akane desconectando y levantando la grabadora, Ranma se había ido hasta la otra esquina de la habitación volteando su cara para que no vieran lo rojo que estaba - Dejo comida en la cocina-

\- *podría comerme hasta un panda*- ponía un letrero de Genma

\- pero Saotome si usted es un panda- le respondió Tendo mientras caminaban los dos a la cocina- ¡oiga Saotome déjeme a mi servir, la ultima vez que usted lo hizo como panda desperdició mucha comida...- los chicos vieron como sus padres peleaban ridículamente y a ambos les escurrió un gota de sudor

\- bueno... yo voy a subir a mi habitación...- dijo ella al darse cuanta que el momento estaba arruinado

\- ¡espera!- dijo más alto de lo que hubiera querido- no... no puedes subir... sola quiero decir... yo te ayudo- Akane solo movió la cabeza un poco afirmando.

Ranma se acerco a ella casi con miedo, aun estaba sonrojado y ella también, la tomó de la cintura, y ella paso su brazo por su cuello, entonces él con sumo cuidado levanto sus piernas con su brazo izquierdo, y así como novia la llevo hasta su habitación.

.-.-.

\- ¿Así esta bien?- pregunto al colocarla en la cama, ella dejo su grabadora en el escritorio y pensó que Ranma a veces exageraba en la forma tan delicada de tratarla.

\- si, gracias-

\- Akane yo...- ella lo miraba atenta, pero él no sabía realmente que decir sobre la pasada conversación, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió - llámame si necesitas algo...-

\- claro...- ella agacho la mirada y él camino hacía la salida, y de repente Ranma cerro la puerta y sin voltear a verla comenzó a hablar

\- le dije a Ukyo que no la veía realmente como una opción para esposa...- Akane lo miró con ojos grandes- ella entendió pero... me pidió que a cambió de todos los años que había gastado en mi, le diera un beso de despedida... con eso me dejaría en paz con lo del compromiso... después seríamos amigos como siempre...-

\- Ranma...- susurró, estaba muy sorprendida

\- lamento que creyeras otra cosa, pero... tenía que hacerlo para que me dejara en paz, y aunque aun me falte ocuparme de Shampoo y Kodachi, se que lo resolveré, también me ocuparé de esos idiotas que van tras de ti, aun que Ryoga no creo que se aparezca en un tiempo, con suerte la culpa lo atormente hasta que estemos casados, y eso si es ser positivo- Akane abrió aun más los ojos, y durante algunos segundos ninguno dijo nada, el silencio se interrumpió gracias a la risa de Akane

\- de... de ... ¡¿de que rayos te ríes?!- gritó frustrado, y volteando por fin a mirarla

\- lo siento... solo...- Akane aun aguantaba la risa - ¿En verdad crees que podrás mantener al margen a esos chiflados?, ¿y sin mi?, eso si que es ser positivo-

\- pues como dice tu canción "hay que pensar positivo"- mencionó ya más relajado

\- y decías que era tonta-

\- aun lo pienso... - hizo una pausa y con un poco más de confianza pregunto- ¿en verdad serías capaz de hacerte a un lado?- dijo refiriéndose a lo que ella le había confesado

\- si eso... te hiciera feliz...- contesto muy roja

\- ¿y si no?- él esperó ansioso su respuesta

\- tendría que sacrificarme y quedarme con mi bobo prometido- comentó tiempo después sonriendo de lado, él también sonrió

\- pues mira que tienes suerte, también estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme-

\- ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó ella sin saber que hacer ahora que habían dejado "ver" ambos sus sentimientos y aceptado lo que viniera de futuro

\- trataré de ser positivo y pensar que si me acerco de más a mi prometida, no me mandará a volar- y él recorrió el espació que había entre ellos y cerró la distancia hasta su boca.

.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.

Aclaraciones:

1) Positive es uno de los endings del anime, y básicamente habla sobre una mujer que esta enamorada, pero él esta con alguien más, aun así ella da a entender que incuso si ella sufre no le importa mientras él sea feliz, pueden buscar la traducción corta en YouTube.

2) La interprete de esta canción se llama Morikawa Miho, y particularmente me encanta como canta.

3) Kasumi esta casada y puede imaginarse que trabaja con su esposo, no necesariamente de doctora o enfermera.

.-.

Hola a todos, por aquí ando de nuevo con este oneshot, espero les haya gustado, debo decir que a mi particularmente los "songfic" no me llaman la atención por eso traté de poner en este fic lo más "indispensable" de la canción, que es una parte del coro.

Esta canción de Morikawa san, en verdad no tienen idea de como me encanta, y desde la primera vez que la escuche se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un fic basado en ella. La canción completa, esta disponible en Youtube, pero no su traducción, solo la versión del ending de Ranma esta con subtítulos en español. (que por cierto quiero hacer un proyecto con ella, pero esa es otra cosa que no viene al tema xD)

Gracias en verdad a todos los que pasan por las historias de su servidora e incluso leen esta área de notas, no tienen idea de como lo agradezco, dudas, sugerencias y/o comentarios me encantará leer y/o contestar en los review.

Para aquellos que llegaron a leer el fic de "Pequeña", me he decidido y subiré una segunda parte "próximamente".

Y bueno... les deseo felices fiestas, un abrazo grande, ¡Saludos desde este lado del ciber mundo!

Atte: AkaneMiiya.


End file.
